Matched
by crazychic417
Summary: Anakin and 'Jadea' get 'matched' explained in the story Jadea doesn't really like Anakin, but will five days on a resort planet change her mind?


Author: Jadea

Characters: Jadea (original female) and Anakin (duh!)

Genre: Romance, Angst, AU,

Rating: M (I can't help myself I'm writing about Anakin)

Disclaimers: All bow to the wise, and pseudo-genius that is George Lucas. He owns the character Anakin, the force, the entire idea of Jedi's, you get the point.

Notes: In my little corner of Stars Wars ficdom I tend to veer off from reality. In this fic there is something called 'matching'. Ever since there were Jedi there was the problem of emotional attachment. Then the Jedi developed matching. It's a process where when a Jedi padawan turns 18 their master starts meditating a lot. The Force guides them to choose their padawan's 'match'. Basically they decide which other padawan to pair their padawan up with. It's kind of like an arranged marriage. The two padawans then go through a matching ceremony and they become a 'pair'. This ensures that while the padawans will for attachment, it's the force that chooses who they attach to, and eliminates the problem of pent up sexual needs/desires/tension/frustration.

Summary: Anakin and Jadea are now eighteen and Obi-Wan and Jadea's master Kwell have decided to 'match' their padawans. The only trouble is, that they have a tendency to get on each other's nerves. Will five days in paradise help them get over their problems? Will they finally realize their only problem is the sexual tension between them? (I'll give you three guesses and the first two don't count.)

- - - - - - - - -

"Anakin, Jadea, come forward." Both of them tried not to roll their eyes as their names were called. Lately the two hadn't been paired with anyone else. Both of them knew that Obi-Wan and Jadea's master, Kwell, were going to match them, although both were steadfastly avoiding thinking about it.

Jadea highly resented being paired with the 'Chosen One'. His lightsaber skills far exceeded any of the other padawans his age and she was tired of getting beat time and again. Truthfully she had taken to frequenting the arena during study hours, honing her skills for these matchmaking duels.

She and Anakin bowed to Obi-Wan before facing each other. It was almost comical to see the difference in their heights. He was well over two meters and she was barley clinging to one and a 11/2. '_Ready for this?_ ' Anakin's deep tenor voice floated across her mind as they drew their weapons. She completely ignored the tingle that shot up her spine, writing it off as a figure of her imagination.

'_Are you?'_ she shot back. A slight hum filled the room as they activated their 'sabers.

'_Do you really think you can beat the Chosen One_?' She gritted her teeth, there it was. That overwhelming arrogance, as though he were the Force's gift to the Jedi. The fact that he was, wasn't the issue, it was how damn aware of it he was, and how modesty wasn't his strong suit.

'_Maybe I have a few tricks up my sleeve this time, Skywalker' _their banter was cut off by their instructor.

"Lights!" Obi-Wan called. The lights dimmed until only their faces were visible by the glow of their weapons. Anakin's face was cast in deep relief, the planes and angles of it sharpened in the blue glow his 'saber cast. God those eyes. She had never been able to stop the sharp bolt of awareness when she looked into his eyes. They were the light blue color of the sky on her home planet of Eriall. She always wanted to get a little closer to him when their eyes met.

In contrast the gold of her weapon seemed to light up her features, accentuating the soft curves of her face. Her flawless skin was a testament to her Eriallian heritage, as was the thinness of her nose and the generous lips. However like she, he was drawn to her eyes. They were the deep cobalt color of the oceans he loved. Growing up on Tatooine had given him a love for any and all water. When he came to the temple the first thing he did was 'borrow' some holos of oceans. He could see the fierce determination and spirit that so endeared her to him in them, as well as the mischievous light she hid from the masters.

They locked eyes. Blue clashed against blue, determination against the determination, it was a kind of spiritual battle that sent a shockwave through the room. The temperature in the room turned to a stifling heat as a blast of sexual tension went through every member of the room. Only the two emitting it didn't sense it. The rest of the room however was hanging onto the pair's every move, caught up in the moment.

The pair themselves were oblivious to it all as they silently started to circle. Not even a Force-thought passed between them, so intent on their prey as they were. Usually the duel really started when Jadea attacked, but today was inherently different. They changed course to bring their circling closer to the middle, within 'saber striking distance. An intricate dance began between them. Each with a swing or a thrust there, the other always easily blocking the blow. Never did they stop circling. It was almost as if they were testing the boundaries. With no visible clue to what he was about to do, Anakin attacked.

He ducked low, swinging the saber at Jadea's legs. She flipped easily over him and his blow coming down behind him and taking a shot at his side. He caught the swing easily, spinning back around to face her again. All motion after that was a blur to the spectators. Anakin and Jadea were locked in battle, blue unceasingly crashing against gold neither gaining the upper hand, just sparring with everything in them.

Then Jadea made her move. She swung low forcing Anakin to jump and only holding her 'saber with one hand, knowing he would kick it from her. She tucked back, rolling and calling her weapon back to her with the Force. Springing up behind him she swung at his side, stopping inches from cutting him in half. Then she realized she was looking at his chest, which was on the front part of his body. Anakin had realized her ploy, cursing himself for falling for one of his own tricks. He managed to spin himself in time, his 'saber at her neck, her's at his side.

"Lights!" Obi-Wan didn't bother to try to hide the huge smile on his face. I his mind this fight had proven two things: One, that Jadea and Anakin were meant to be matched, two people who can move like that together have something special, not to mention the tension in the room had skyrocketed when their eyes had met. You didn't have to be a Jedi to sense the shockwave in the Force when that happened. Second, Jadea had proved that she could match Anakin skill for skill, a trait paramount in his mind. She could keep his padawan's pride and ego in check. Something that desperately needed doing.

"You would have joined each other in death." His comment was drowned out to all but Jadea and Anakin, as the room had exploded with applause when the lights came on. Obi-Wan silenced the room with a wave of his hand. "Padawans, take a lesson from Jadea and Anakin, you too could fight like that. That my friends is the product of practice, lots of it." Jadea and Anakin were just retracting their weapons when he turned to them. "Jadea, I shall have to commend Master Kwell on his padawan. That was excellent. I especially liked your ploy at the end. Work on it, one day you might be able to fool even a master with it. Anakin, you've been practicing, I'm very proud of you. Of you both." He dismissed them with a wave.

- - - - - - -

Later at dinner Jadea had found the perfect way to distract herself from her confusion about Anakin. She described the battle to the younglings, whose eyes were wide with wonder. They had placed Anakin on a pedestal for his 'Chosen One' status. He hadn't gotten knocked down, but now she had a pedestal too. "He swung low at my legs, so I flipped over him.."

"Over him? But he's so tall!" The youngling's eyes were wide as she envisioned the feat.

"Jadea, may I have a word with you?" Her master's voice had her snapping to attention. "Teyfey, if you practice, I mean really practice, you'll be able to do that too." Master Kwell bestowed a smile upon the girl, before turning to lead his padawan out of the dining hall.

Jadea was getting increasingly worried as her master led her toward the meditation wing. Usually they chatted as they walked, but he was unusually silent. Turning at an open door, he ushered her into his favorite meditation chamber. Out of habit she took to one of the pads, folding her legs under her. After the door hissed shut, he turned slowly, then suddenly he erupted with laughter.

"Master?" His abrupt change in demeanor had her a little off balance. Gaining control of himself he turned back to her. "Master Obi-Wan showed me a holo of your duel with Anakin. I'm very pleased at your progress. Those extra hours in the arena really paid off, no?"

"How.." Jadea was cut off.

"You are my padawan, when you disappear for two hours I tend to want to know what you are up to." At her nod he continued. "You proved yourself today, and now I feel it is time that I tell you something…" He paused as though trying to find the words.

"You're too bright not to have noticed how much you and Anakin have been paired together, or what it means. Master Obi-Wan and I have been meditating on the match of you and Anakin for many months, only recently have we been putting the plan into action. We had a discussion today and we decided for certain that you and Anakin are to be matched." He paused trying to give her time to adjust to this information. Truth be told Jadea needed it She had been expecting this, even preparing for it, but somehow it hadn't really sunk in until right then. Her mind raced, thoughts of the 'matching' tradition at the temple had been the subject of many whispered secrets and childhood giggling. Matching was a kind of Jedi marriage, you lived with, ate with, slept with… That sent her mind on a completely new tangent; she was going to sleep with Anakin.

He was every female padawan's and a few of the male padawan's lust object. Broad shoulders, narrow hips, skin a natural permanent tan from his childhood on Tatooine, long fingered hands that were the base of many a fantasy in the temple, not to mention the lightly muscled arms that made girls swoon. He also trained harder than any other padawan giving that long, lithe body muscle and definition that should have been against the law. She got to sleep with him, as in sex, as in sweaty, panting, moaning, screaming, sex.

Kwell sat across from her watching her face, unguarded at the present time go from curious, to shocked, to something akin to fear. He felt for her, he too had gone through the matching process. She didn't realize it yet but she would soon come to find that Anakin would make her happy. It was the will of the force.

"Jadea?" he asked gently. Jadea snapped out of her trance, shaking her head to try and rid herself of her musings on naked Anakin, her body seemed to override her mind though and the images stayed firmly planted. Ignoring it for the moment she focused on her master. "One of the things that Master Obi-Wan and I are concerned with is your and Anakin's…" he paused trying to find the right word for their rivalry, "distaste for one another. We have discussed it with the council and we have decided to send the both of you away."

"Away? Away where?" Jadea's utter shock at the situation was radiating off of her. It quickly got replaced with resentment; she struggled to control it, although she was losing the battle. He was just going to ship her off somewhere with Anakin?

"Caladrean." The simple word was enough to send the resentment scattering to be replaced with utter joy. This too she tried to contain, but managed to lose the battle much more quickly than with that of resentment. Kwell contained a smile at his padawan's brilliant one. She had always dreamed of going to Caladrean, he had seen her sneak holo brochures of the resort planet when she was a youngling.

He had particularly requested the little known Jedi retreat on the planet for his padawan. The arrangement was sure to upset her so he hoped the planet of her dreams would distract her from her loathing for Anakin, and her resentment for him.

"Caladrean…?" Her voice betrayed the wonder she felt at this given opportunity to experience what one holo had called '_The galaxie's most indulgent planet'_.

At that exact moment her master's head snapped up and his face went serious. After silently watching him for a minute, he finally spoke.

"Padawan, I want you to stay here and meditate for a while on this. Let the force guide you down the path it has chosen for you. I must go the council requests my presence. I will talk to you more about this later. You and Anakin are to leave at the end of this week for five days. Meditate padawan, focus, it will do you good.

He rose the door opening with a wave of his hand. With a swish of his cloak and the hiss of the door closing, she was alone. Three days, she had three days to prepare herself to be alone with Anakin. Three days until she would be in her own paradise. She closed her eyes, clearing her mind and opening to the force. She didn't mind meditating, in fact she rather enjoyed it. When she closed her eyes the image of a tall blonde padawan came unbidden to her mind. She didn't bother to try and get rid of it.

Little did she know, that same blonde padawan was in the meditation room next to her, trying desperately to get comfortable on the meditating pad. He hated to meditate. No one would have ever accused him of being patient. How was he supposed to clear his mind when all he could think about was Jadea? Finally giving up on meditation, he found a comfortable position and just thought about her. In three days she would be his, and his alone. Five days together, maybe he could convince her that he wasn't the bantha fodder she thought he was. Maybe he could control his ego enough to actually get her to like him.

Down the hallway Kwell fell into step with Obi-Wan as they headed toward the council chambers to give their report on the reactions of their padawans.

"How'd she take it?" Obi-Wan had a twinkle in his eye as though dying to know.

"Better after she found out she got to go to Caladrean. She isn't too happy about Anakin but she's meditating on it so maybe the force will help her. What about Anakin."

"He's happy although he'd never tell me that. He's always liked her spirit, and I've caught him staring at her more than once. I think they should be fine as long as Anakin can learn to control his ego. They are both clearly attracted to each other, the only reason they don't like each other is because their prides won't let them." The two walked amiably down the hallway sharing a laugh.


End file.
